toothandnailfandomcom-20200213-history
George Fennec
George Fennec is a fennec fox, and co-owner and day care provider at Hare-Link. He is married to Danielle Fennec, his second wife, and is divorced from his first, Martha Dewclaw. He has two children: A daughter, Fiona, from Martha, and a son, Francis, from Danielle. For a long time, George had a hands-off approach to fatherhood as he spent much of his time overseas with his old job. He did come into town for Fiona's first state championship in competitive hunting for Caliban Academy. He and Martha made it clear that they did not approve of her relationship with her boyfriend, Rudy Dewclaw, but did not act on their displeasure. After Fiona's tour to fix the Y2K bug, he quit his job and was effectively supported by Fiona, just like Martha. Eventually, George and Martha got tired of each other and ended up cheating on each other, leading to an extremely messy divorce. He ultimately would get half of the Fennec mansion. George had very little success in dating for a long time afterward. George has always been sensitive about his naturally large ears, which made him look kind've like a rabbit. After Fiona's ears grew to fennec size, she and George bonded over dealing with them. When Martha tried to take control of Hare-Link after being engaged with Ralph Dewclaw, Fiona reacted by selling the company to George. He financed the purchase by selling his half of the Fennec mansion, and moved into a more modest tree house. George was big on expectations, but proved a hands-off administrator. His role was even more marginalized when Kevin Dewclaw invested in new equipment for the enterprise, becoming co-owner. At one point, he masqueraded as a rabbit to make a sale to another rabbit because Kevin was ill at the time. He fell for the fennec vixen secretary of the company, but she made it clear she was only into rabbits. He was dumped when he finally exposed himself as really being a fennec. After that, he bonded with Kevin's younger sister, Danielle Kindle. The two discovered they shared static electricity between them. Literally, sparks flew whenever they touched. They would use this when the hate group Rabbit's Revenge came after Danielle. They infiltrated Rabbit's Revenge's HQ in the Rabbit Warren to destroy their computers with their static. Unfortunately, Danielle was shot right before they completed their mission. Although they succeeded, Danielle died. Shortly thereafter, Danielle mysteriously reappeared. George was the only one who didn't believe it was her, even though her DNA profile matched Danielle's, because they didn't throw sparks immediately. He tried to get the new Danielle to make him fall out of love for her through various pranks. But when the sparks finally returned (he reasoned it took a while to charge up), they resumed their relationship. He figured out she really wasn't the same when she came up with a taste for meat, but that did not deter him. When the new Danielle flunked her rabbit license renewal test and was stripped of her license, he proposed to her and she accepted. George and Danielle were married on a ship at sea. Danielle's niece, Lindesfarne Dewclaw, determined that Danielle had come through a portal at sea from another dimension, and so had she when she was a baby. To fix issues with instinct loss, two beings would have to cross to the other dimension to return things to normal. Lindesfarne tried to send her mice, but they were too small. Instead, Catherine Aura and her son, Nigel, went over, allowing Danielle and Lindesfarne to remain in Domain. George was shocked when he first learned Danielle was pregnant with their baby, but recovered quickly, seeing it as a second chance to have the fatherhood experience he had foregone with Fiona. After Danielle gave birth to their son, Francis, he would become the day care provider for Hare-Link, spending his days watching Francis as well as Danielle's youngest niece, Coney Dewclaw. Category:Characters